


Another Life

by aos_skimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aos_skimmons/pseuds/aos_skimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Skye gets sent to an alternate dimension by a crazy Masked Man with an 084. She finds herself being thrust into a different world, one where she lives an ordinary life, owns a Patisserie and lives in New York…oh yeah and she’s also married to Jemma Simmons. As Skye struggles to fit into this new life, she unexpectedly finds herself falling for Jemma. But what happens when she gets back to her world? She has to get Jemma to fall in love with her all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Skye dodged as the Masked Man shot another ray at her from the 084. The Masked Man was tall and slim, his limbs looking much too long against his slender frame. A black mask covered his entire face, except for his chilling blue eyes.

The 084 looked like a regular handgun, with a silver barrel and a wooden handgrip but attached to the top was a small shimmering purple orb, the light radiating from it reflecting in the Masked Man’s eyes, emphasising the anger that was already there.

Skye’s never seen anything like it before and apparently neither had any of SHIELDS records, which was why she and Trip had been tasked with getting their hands on it.

The only problem with fighting a person who had possession of an 084 was that they didn’t know what they were fighting against.

“Trip he’s coming your way, I’m tailing him now,” Skye said into her comms.

“Got it.”

Skye dashed out from her hiding spot and around the corner the Masked Man had just gone. She grunted as a fist flew into her face. It collided with a painful thud; she definitely hadn’t guessed he would hang around to fight her. He didn’t seem the type.

“You know, if you could just give me the gun that would make both of our lives so much-“ Skye jumped to the side as he shot purple ray at her, “Ok or not,” she muttered to herself.

Skye launched herself forwards, light on her feet, she nimbly dodged each shot. She grasped his wrist, taking hold of the gun with her other hand and flipped him over her shoulder. Skye smirked victoriously. She was surprised when the lanky guy to jump up a second later. He was obviously better than he looked.

“Seriously dude?”

He threw a few well-aimed hits, but Skye managed to block them all. He ducked down and swept her feet out from underneath her. Skye toppled to the ground, the gun sliding away from her. The Masked Man lunged for it, scrambling along the floor after it. If Skye had been a millisecond faster she would have made it. But the Masked Man spun around, shooting a purple ray right at her stomach.

Skye gasped, she clutched her stomach in pain, but when she looked down at her hands, there was no blood. The edges of her vision began to blur.

“What…what did you do to me?” she asked, her voice slurred.

He laughed, one of those evil laughs that Skye thought only existed on TV and Skye knew he was smiling, “Have fun on the other side.”

Skye didn’t get a chance to ask what he meant because then she was falling. Her vision blacked out just before her head collided with the concrete floor.


	2. Chapter 2

When Skye woke up, she immediately knew that she wasn’t somewhere familiar. She kept her eyes closed for a moment. Her hands reached out and touched the mattress that she knew she was on. It was big. A double bed; and it smelled faintly of lavender. Skye couldn’t sense anyone else in the room but she carefully peeked open her eyes anyway.

She was alone.

The ceiling above her was plain white; there were three closed doors and a vanity next to the window, which was covered by curtains. Light seeped into the room from around the edges of the material.

The door handle rattled as someone tried to open it and Skye immediately shoved the covers off herself. She briefly took note that she’s dressed in boxers and a tank top before jumping out of the bed. Her whole body relaxed when she saw who walked through the door. Jemma Simmons, who was only wearing a long shirt that brushed the tops of her thighs padded through the door, a tray of food in hand.

“Oh you’re up,” Jemma noticed.

“Yeah I am. What’s going on?” Skye asked, rubbing an eye with the heel of a hand.

“I made you breakfast in bed, silly,” Jemma lifted the tray slightly to emphasise her point.

Skye’s voice lowered to a whisper, she glanced around the room nervously, “No, I mean, where are we?”

“We’re at home?”

Skye frowned, “Home.”

“Yes of course, where else would we be?”

“Are you ok Simmons?”

“Simmons? You haven’t called me that since the first semester of university.”

“Ok…” Skye heaved a sigh, “What’s going on?” she muttered.

Jemma placed the tray carefully on the bottom of the bed, before walking around and placing a gentle hand on Skye’s upper arm, she looked at Skye concern etched into her face, “Are you alright?”

Then suddenly Skye remembered. The Masked Man. The 084. What had it done?

“The 084,” Skye mumbled.

“The 08-what?”

Skye frowned in concentration. _“See you on the other side.”_ That’s what he had said. So where was the other side? And how did she get back?

“Look Si-Jemma, I need you to do me a favour. I need you to tell me everything about where we are.”

Jemma’s nose scrunched up in confusion, “I’m not sure what you’re talking about. I went through all the trouble of making you breakfast, the least we can do is eat it first.”

Skye started to protest but quickly changed her mind, she didn’t know exactly what was going on, but she would have to play…whatever this was carefully.

“Thank you sweetheart.”

Skye’s eyes widened comically as Jemma leaned closer, Jemma’s lips were on hers before she could react. Skye grasped Jemma’s shoulders and jerked her away.

“Um… what was that?” Skye asked.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know it was against the rules to kiss your wife in the morning,” she grumbled.

“WIFE?!” Skye spluttered.

“Well yes, of course, don't tell me you forgot?” Jemma stood up and crossed her arms, “I know you forget things in the morning Skye, but that’s just a bit ridiculous.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t forget, I just….”

“You’re acting very strange this morning, I’m going to take a shower. Hopefully when I get out you’ll have calmed down a tad.”

Skye watched silently as Jemma strolled through one of the doors, leading to what Skye assumed was the bathroom. As soon as the door clicked shut behind her, Skye placed the tray on the bedside table and hopped back out of the bed. She started pacing. It was something that she did when she was stressed and now definitely was a time to be stressed. She ran a hand through her hair.

“I’ll just have to go along with it.” Skye murmured to herself.

Skye walked over to the window and peaked outside. The street below was had cars lining the street, parked tightly together a few people were walking along the sidewalk, likely on their way to work. Skye recognised the buildings enough on various missions to guess that she was in New York City but after a quick search on the phone on the side table confirmed it.

It didn’t take much brainstorming to come up with the theory that the 084 had somehow sent her to this alternate dimension, one where she was apparently married to Jemma Simmons. In a sense Skye knew it was ridiculous, but people once thought aliens didn’t exist and look where they were now.

Skye had always thought that Jemma was an attractive woman, that much was clearly obvious. She was one of the kindest people Skye’s ever met and not to mention one of the brightest. She’d had girlfriends before, and for a short while she may have even had a small crush on the woman, but she worked with Jemma and after what happened with Ward, she knew it wouldn’t be a good idea to get involved with anyone else on the team.

The sound of the shower turning off and the door to the bathroom opening a moment later broke Skye from her train of thought. Jemma walked over and opened another door, revealing a large walk in closet.

“Are you feeling any better Skye?” Jemma called.

“Much thanks,” Skye replied, “So um…what are you doing today?” she asked as casually as possible.

“Oh I completely forgot to tell you, sweetie, I’ve been given the long shifts for this week, but next week my schedule is pretty light. I was thinking we could have a nice dinner out say… Wednesday?” Jemma asked from in the closet.

“That sounds great.” Skye replied.

A few minutes later Jemma stepped out dressed for her day, “I know I’ve been working a lot recently but hopefully the dinner will make up for it,” Jemma smiled at her.

“Oh uh…it’s fine Jemma.”

“That’s not what you said last night, you certainly have changed your tune.”

“Well…I thought about it and I know how much you love your job,” she lied quickly, “I shouldn’t take away from that.”

“Thank you,” Jemma said gratefully and Skye felt relieved that she had managed to work her way out of that situation successfully. “If I don’t see you tonight I’ll see you in the morning, ok?”

“Ok.”

Even though Skye knew it was coming, she was still slightly surprised when Jemma pressed a kiss to her lips. It was longer than the one before and Skye had to admit Jemma was actually a very good kisser.

“I’ll see you later,” Jemma said once she had pulled away.

Skye nodded and Jemma pecked Skye’s lips once more before disappearing out the bedroom door. Skye heard the jingle of keys then a door open and close, a click signalling it being locked behind her.

Skye flopped onto the bed face first. At least Jemma was busy for the next week. It gave her the time to figure out what the hell was going on. And what the hell was going on in her life.

* * *

 

It had been exactly six days since Skye entered this ‘dimension’ and she wasn’t any closer to figuring how to get back to hers. She had spent the days scouring the computer extracting every detail about her own life from it as well as exploring their rather large apartment for any new information that would help her be _this_ Skye _._

The first day Skye tried to learn everything she could about herself and her life. The first thing found was that she owned a Patisserie. _A fucking Patisserie_. Skye’s Patisserie to be exact. She managed to burn toast on a regular basis, there was no way that she could cook a whole pie or whatever they made at Patisserie’s. Luckily she had also quickly found out that the place basically ran itself and that it was one of the most popular in New York, with what she earned on top of Jemma’s doctor salary it certainly explained how they afforded to live where they did. It was a definite step up from her small bedroom at the underground SHIELD base or her old van.

The second day Skye set out to see what this world was like, what was going on around the world. After few hours of scanning the web, it was clear to Skye that the only thing that had changed in this world was her presence in it. It was exactly like the one she had left, except she and Jemma no longer worked for SHIELD. She couldn’t help but wonder where Coulson and the rest of the team were, did they still work for SHIELD?

The third day was spent changing all her banking and credit card details, she was glad that she being in this world hadn’t damaged her knack for hacking, it certainly became useful in situations like this.

The fourth day she spent wandering around New York City, going to places that she or Jemma mentioned frequently on their Facebook pages, just trying to familiarise herself with everything before it became to suspicious to Jemma that something was off.

The fifth day Skye spent learning everything she could about Jemma Simmons, this Jemma Simmons. Who apart from being a doctor rather than a biochemist working for SHIELD seemed to be relatively similar to the Jemma she knew. It certainly took some getting used to, waking up with Jemma’s arms wrapped around her and her face pressed against her neck. It was strange and she wasn’t used to it, but in a way it was also reassuring, she may not be the exact Jemma Simmons she knew but she was familiar and in the crazy situation Skye was in, a bit of familiarity was necessary.

And now it was the sixth day. Wednesday. Also known as the night she would be having dinner with Jemma. Yesterday she had told Skye that they were going to Luca’s, Skye’s favourite pizza place. Luca’s was small and completely under-rated but it had some of the best pizza in the city. 

Skye stepped out of the apartment block. She was meeting Jemma there because something had come up at the hospital, forcing her to stay later than she thought. Skye was just about to whistle down a cab when she spotted him.

The Masked Man.

He stood across the street. Just staring. No one seemed to be phased by the strange masked man standing there, or they just didn’t care.

“You!” Skye called out.

As he started to turn, Skye dashed out into the road after him. She narrowly missed getting hit by a taxi, the man behind the wheel blaring his horn at her. But Skye didn’t have time to respond to it. When she reached the sidewalk she looked left to right, her eyes searching for the man with the mask. She finally spotted him about 200 meters away, he was simply staring at her again, but as soon as she started to move so did he. Skye chased after him. Everything other thought vanishing from her mind.

* * *

Luca’s had a soothing atmosphere. The lights were dim and a small tea light candle sat in the middle of the table, pulsing softly. Jemma had managed to leave the hospital sooner than she thought but she had been surprised when Skye wasn’t already there waiting for her. The Restaurant was only a short cab ride away form their apartment.

Jemma glanced at her watch. Skye was 20 minutes late. Jemma was used to her running a few minutes late, that was normal, that was Skye being Skye. But usually she sent her a text telling her she was on her way.

A waiter came up to the table, “Hello Miss, may I take your order?” he asked.

“I’m still waiting for someone,” Jemma replied politely.

“Of course, I’ll be back in a minute.” He said before disappearing off again.

Jemma looked at her watch again then at the door. Where was Skye?

* * *

Skye walked quickly through the carts at of the Subway, she had followed the Masked Man down to the Underground. She had almost lost him a few times, but each time she managed to spot him just as he turned a corner or disappeared down a flight of stairs. She followed him onto one of the trains.

They pulled up to the next stop. Skye finally spotted him getting off the train, she slipped through the doors just as the started to shut. The man was already ghosting up the stairs, Skye ran after him quickly, only to be blocked by a huge crowd of people. No matter how hard she tried to shove her way through she couldn’t break past them. As she reached the ground, she looked around frantically.

But he was gone.

Skye’s shoulders slumped and she wondered if she had been seeing things. Skye scanned the area one last time before trudging back down to the Subway, now she had to figure out how to get back to her apartment.

* * *

It was late when Skye shoved the key into the apartment door and twisted it. Apparently it was easy to get lost on the subway, well it was for her anyway. She locked it quickly behind her and tossed them on the table near the door. Her hair was damp and her jacket was soaking wet, there was a torrential downpour that had drenched her in the few minutes it had taken to walk to her building.

Shrugging her shoulders, Skye removed her jacket and hung it up on the one of the dark metal hooks behind the door.

Skye crept into the bedroom, Jemma’s back was facing her and the light was off, so Skye quietly tiptoed into the closet and shed the rest of her damp clothes replacing them with sleeping shorts and a tank top. When she stepped out of the closet Skye froze in place. Jemma’s sidelight was on and she was sitting up in bed. Her eyes were red and lightly puffy, she had been crying.

“Jemma, what’s wrong?” Skye asked, she moved quickly over to the bed.

“What’s wrong? How dare you ask that,” she snapped viciously.

“What-“

“Dinner? At Luca’s? Does that jog your memory Skye?”

Skye opened her mouth to reply but she paused, she’d completely forgotten their dinner. Skye buried her face in her hands.

“I am so sorry Jemma.” Skye said sincerely.

“I waited for 2 hours for you at that restaurant. Do you know how many times the waiter asked me if I was ready to order? I think there were bets going on for how long I would sit there! And for goodness sake, I was so worried about you! You wouldn’t pick up your phone, I was worried sick that something had happened to you!”

“I’m fine Jemma.”

“I can see that,” she replied icily, “So. Where were you?”

“Huh?”

“Where were you that was so important that you missed our dinner. I know it’s been my fault that we haven’t really seen much of each other over the last few weeks and I’m sorry about that but I’m still upset about this.”

“I was…” She knew she couldn’t tell Jemma where she really was so she said the first thing that came to her mind, “An old friend came to the shop today, I just lost track of time talking to them,” she lied.

“I see,” Jemma said finally. She shuffled back under the covers then flicked the light off, the room turned dark again.

“Please don’t be like this Jemma, I’m sorry.”

When Jemma didn’t reply, Skye climbed under the covers and shut her eyes. She would have thought that the Masked Man would be all she could think about, but instead she found herself thinking of ways to get Jemma to forgive her.


	3. Chapter 3

When Skye woke up Jemma was already gone. After a quick search of the apartment it was clear that Jemma had already left for work. The short note on the kitchen counter confirmed it, also telling her that Jemma would be going out for drinks after work with some co-workers. Skye sighed. Jemma was definitely still mad at her.

Skye shot her a text apologising but after hanging around her phone for twenty minutes with no reply she figured Jemma was either very busy or ignoring her. Probably the latter.

She had been putting it off, but Skye finally decided to venture to her Patisserie. The thought of going there scared her more than she thought it would. It was the exact opposite of what she knew about and there was no way she could lie about it the way she could about her own life.

It was a reasonably short taxi ride and then she pulled up outside the shop. The sign above the door read ‘Skye’s Patisserie, in white swirly writing in front of a light blue background, like the sky. Skye scoffed at herself, she apparently wasn’t very creative in this world.

As she stepped through the doors a young woman behind the cash register almost immediately called out to her.

“Morning boss! Didn’t expect you in today. Figured you were sick or something.” She said.

After a quick glance at her nametag Skye greeted her back, “Hi Beth, yeah I thought I’d drop by see how things are.” Skye recognised the name from some files on her computer at home, she had been working at the Patisserie for over a year now along with eleven others. 

“Everything’s running smoothly, there’s some mail out back for you though. I think there’s some orders in there that came in yesterday. I was gonna send ‘em over to you today.”

“We don’t have those e-mailed to us?” Skye asked.

Beth shook her head, her dark brown fringe shaking on her forehead, “Remember, you said you couldn’t figure out the whole thing ‘computer thing’ and it was just easier to have hard copies.”

Skye had to resist scoffing at herself again, “Oh yes, I forgot. I’ll go grab them.” Skye’s mind was running a mile a minute as ideas flooded her mind. If she was going to be stuck in this world, the least she could do was do a little tweaking while she was here. She cleared her throat, “Also, I’ve been thinking of updating our website. We’re one of the best Patisseries in New York, we should have a good website. And I’ll have an orders section put on there too. I think it would really speed up things.”

Skye had taken a quick look at the website on her first day in this world and she had been shocked by it’s quality. Or more lack of quality.

“Woah, who are you gonna get to do all that?”

Skye smirked, “I’ll find someone.”

“Alrighty, well you’re the boss, and that sounds like a pretty good idea. Well get tons more orders that way.”

“Exactly.”

Skye searched around the back until she came across a load of letters. She found her small office and began rifling through them, organising them in to junk mail and ones that were actually about the business. It didn’t take very long and she handed over the orders to Beth, who transferred them on to Pat, who apparently took care of those.

Skye was about to leave to get working on the website. She stopped to say goodbye to Beth, who even though she was a little…quirky, Skye found that she actually really liked the girl.

“I’m heading home,” Skye told her.

“Alrighty boss.” Beth saluted, “See you the next time you drop by.”

Skye chuckled, “Ok, see you then.”

* * *

Later that night Skye climbed into bed, pulling the duvet over her legs. A second later Jemma stepped out of the bathroom, her hair falling over one shoulder.

Skye smiled weakly at her, Jemma came and sat next to her on the bed.

“I’m still mad at you.”

“That’s ok, you have the right to be. I am sorry I forgot though,” Skye said honestly.

“Yes, well I realise that we all make mistakes.”

Skye sighed, “Thank god-“

“Oh I haven’t forgiven you yet.” Jemma cut in quickly.

Skye chuckled, “Of course you haven’t,” she said lightly.

Jemma leaned towards Skye and this time the kiss didn’t surprise her. Skye’s eyes fluttered closed and for the first time she found herself getting swept up in the kiss. Jemma shifted slightly, so she her head was at a more comfortable angle, she was now almost sitting on Skye’s lap.

The kiss deepened and for a moment Skye forgot what she was doing. It was only when Jemma grasped the bottom of her tank top did Skye tear her lips from Jemma’s her eyes wide.

“Is everything alright?” Jemma asked concerned.

Skye cleared her throat, “I- I’m…really tired,” she said lamely.

“Oh,” Jemma frowned.

“Yeah…”

Jemma detached herself from Skye. She slipped under the covers too; silently she switched off the light and Skye almost said something, she opened her mouth ready to speak but then she realised she didn’t know what she would even begin to say. So instead she rolled over, her back facing Jemma and no matter how hard she tried to fall asleep, it just wouldn’t come to her. The kiss played over and over in her mind behind her closed eyes.  

* * *

Five days later, Skye found herself back at the Patisserie again. Jemma had started to become distant, she had thought that Jemma had started to forgive her for forgetting about the dinner but apparently not. After the third day of it Skye just kind of gave up. Ok, maybe the distance thing wasn’t all Jemma’s fault, it was also her job’s fault, but when she had such long hours it made it difficult to resolve arguments.

Skye pushed the door open and was met by Beth’s happy smile. It dropped slightly when she saw Skye’s expression.

“Morning boss," Beth greeted, with a wide grin. 

"Hey, I just dropped by to give you this," Skye handed her a thin folder, "It's an instruction guide on how to use the new website, in case anyone's not computer friendly, although it's pretty self explanatory. It should be up and running now, I finished it this morning."

Beth flicked through the folder, "When'd you learn to do that?" she asked surprised. 

"I took a class," Skye lied, "I also set up a email for us and the customers orders should go straight to it, but if they don't for some reason, you can always double check on the website itself. That folder will tell you everything though, so I won't bother explaining."

"Neat," Beth stored the folder away. 

"Ok, I think I'm gonna get going," Skye said. 

Beth nodded, "You know, you’re not looking so hot today," she said after a beat.

“Gee thanks,” Skye said sarcastically.

“You know what I mean,” she brushed off, apparently completely fine with insulting her boss, not that Skye cared at all, “Something wrong with the Mrs?” she guessed.

“You could say that.” Skye grumbled.

“What did you do?”

“How do you know it wasn’t her fault?”

“Because it’s always your fault.” She stated.

Skye frowned and glared at the brunette. “Ugh! Fine it was my fault. But she’s not making it any better. The other night we had planned to have dinner out because she’s been busy or whatever and I accidentally forgot about it.”

“You didn’t,” Beth gasped.

“What’s the big deal? It was just dinner!” Skye exclaimed.

“Well, why’d you miss it?”

Skye went back to her lie, “I was catching up with a old friend from high school.”

“Oh no…” Beth tutted, shaking her head.

“What?”

“Do you know what she's probably thinking? She's probably thinking you think a virtual stranger is more important than her. You gave up time with your wife to talk to someone that you haven’t seen in years.”

“Crap.” Skye muttered, “I should probably talk to her again.”

“You think?” she quirked an eyebrow. “What time does she finish work?” Beth asked.

Skye glanced at her watch, “Jemma finishes early today, in about an hour, I think.”

“Well if I were you I’d get your but home and show her how sorry you are, bring her some flowers and grab a few pastries.” She suggested. “You know, normally you’re much better at this stuff.” She noted.

Skye rubbed the back of her neck, “Yeah well people change I guess.”

Beth and Skye spent the next few minutes boxing up several treats for Jemma, Beth even going as far as tying a gold ribbon around the light blue box, finishing it with a neat bow on the top.

“Thanks Beth, you’re a lifesaver.”

She shrugged, a happy grin on her lips, “I try,” she winked.

Skye made her way back to the apartment. On the way there she dropped by the closest florist and picked out a bouquet of daisies. Skye remembered that ‘other world’ Jemma had told her that they were her favourite flower and she just hoped that they were this Jemma’s favourite too. After getting back to the apartment she arranged them in a glass vase and set them on the kitchen counter so Jemma could see them when she came in.

* * *

Jemma found her locker at the hospital; she unlocked it and grabbed her jacket and bag from inside. Christine Lake, one of her co-workers and good friends stepped up to her locker, the one next to hers.

“Good work today Simmons.” she complimented.

Jemma smiled tiredly at her, “Thank you.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, everything’s perfectly alright.”

“I’ve noticed that you’ve seemed a bit tired this week, are you sure everything’s ok? I don’t want to pry but…”

“It’s just Skye,” Jemma sighed.

“Anything I can help with?” Christine offered, she leaned her shoulder against the lockers, tilting her head curiously.

Jemma closed her locker door and readjusted her bag on her shoulder, “Skye just forgot one of our dinner dates,” she tried to play off casually, “It’s nothing really.”

“It’s obviously not nothing Jemma. We’ve been working together for what, almost three years now? I think you should feel comfortable enough to talk to me now.”

Another sigh escaped Jemma’s lips, “No, you’re right. But please,” she glanced around checking the locker room was empty except for them, “Please don’t tell anyone about this, it’s rather, awkward, to put it simply.”

“Yeah of course,” Christine agreed sincerely.

Jemma shifted her weight between her feet, unsure how to begin, “Skye’s been acting very strange for the past few weeks. She never- she never,” Jemma lowered her voice, “Kisses me anymore, I’m always the one to initiate it and then the other night we started to-“

“Come on Simmons, you’re a doctor and you can’t even say sex?” Christine asked.

Jemma felt her cheeks flush, “It’s not that!” she exclaimed, “It’s just terribly embarrassing. She told me she was tired.” Jemma finished lamely. “Maybe it’s my fault, I’ve been so busy lately…”

“Maybe you should just talk to her, you guys have been married for what four years?”

“five,” Jemma corrected.

“Exactly. Ask her what’s going on, maybe call in a sick day and spend some time together, I know for a fact that you haven’t taken a holiday in years.”

Jemma sucked her lips into her mouth. She didn’t like taking holidays, she was a dedicated worker and she loved her job, but she had been neglecting her wife recently so she agreed, “.I can’t at the moment, you know that, not with everything being so hectic at the moment, but I’ll think about it.”

“That’s all I ask.”

“Thank you for listening.”

Her co-worker shrugged one shoulder, “That’s alright, what are friends for? Now get home to your wife,” she said shooing her towards to the door.

Jemma laughed and did as she was told. She disappeared out the door mentally preparing what she would say to Skye.

* * *

Skye heard the door open from where she was waiting in the living room. She switched off the TV with the press of a button before going out to greet Jemma.

“You’re back,” Skye smiled as she saw Jemma hanging up her jacket.

“Hello Skye.”

“I brought you some pastries from work, they’re in the kitchen,” she told her and Jemma smiled gratefully.

“Thank you sweetie, I’m starving, I forgot to eat lunch today.”

Skye frowned, “You shouldn’t skip meals, that’s not good for you.” Skye remembered Jemma telling her those words back in her world, on days that she just got lost in training.

“Yes well I couldn’t really stop resuscitating the man I was with,” Jemma said lightly.

“Ok, you have a point. Come on, I’ll make you a plate.” Skye said, heading into the kitchen.

As they walked through to the kitchen Jemma spotted the vase of daisies, she smiled softly at them.

“Did you get these for me?” Jemma asked gesturing to them.

Skye bit her lip, “Do you like them?”

“They’re beautiful.”

Jemma sat at one of the stools and Skye walked around the counter to reach the box of pastries. Skye carefully opened the cardboard box; she let Jemma pick the ones she wanted, then set them on a plate. She slid them over the counter to Jemma, who dug in happily.

“Uh…I actually wanted to talk to you about something,” Jemma told her.

“Me too.” Skye said. “Can I go first?”

“Of course,” Jemma nodded.

Skye took a deep breath, “I’m so sorry I forgot about our dinner the other night, it just completely went over my head. If I had known how important it was to you, I definitely would have remembered.”

“I’m not upset about that anymore Skye, in all honesty I forgave you the next day.”

“Then what-“

“Do you still find me attractive?” Jemma asked quickly, her words joining together in her rush.

Skye’s eyebrows rose up her forehead, “What?!”

Jemma’s cheeks turned pink, “It’s just the other night when we were in bed…”

“Oh,” Skye said in realisation. Jemma hadn’t been distant because she was mad about the dinner, it was because she thought Skye didn’t find her attractive. “Jemma-“

“Oh dear, that’s it isn’t it? I know we’ve been married for five years but I didn’t think that mattered. I certainly find you physically appealing,” Jemma rambled, “It certainly makes sense, you haven’t kissed me in almost two weeks. Maybe there’s something we could do? We could go to council-“

All Skye knew in that moment was that she couldn’t break up this marriage, she may not love Jemma in the same way that she did her but she knew that if they broke up, she wouldn’t have anyone here and that thought terrified her. So Skye did the only thing she could think of. She leaned over the counter, grasped the front of Jemma’s shirt and pulled Jemma towards her. Their lips met in a fiery kiss, Skye angling her head so she could kiss Jemma deeply. Jemma lips tasted sweet, like the raspberry filling her pastry was filled with. For the second time, she found herself being swept away by a kiss from Jemma Simmons.

When they pulled away from each other, they were both breathing heavily, Jemma eyes were slightly hooded, a lazy smile on her lips.

“Wow,” Jemma breathed.

“Tell me about it,” Skye muttered.

Jemma got off her stool and walked around the counter, she rested her hands on Skye’s hips and walked her backwards until her back hit the counter. Jemma initiated the next kiss, Skye found her arms winding their way up to hang around Jemma’s shoulders. This kiss was slower, more gentle.

“Shall we go to the bedroom?” Jemma asked.

Not knowing what else to say, Skye just nodded her head. And then Jemma grasped her hand and began to lead her through the apartment to their bedroom.

* * *

Skye’s skin still felt hot, even though Jemma had left the bed ten minutes ago to have a shower and the duvet only covered her waist.

Sleeping with Jemma had been, well… amazing. Skye couldn’t deny it. Jemma seemed to know her way around Skye’s body like it was the back of her hand, hitting all the right spots that made her bite her lip and claw at the bed sheets. Skye figured that was because they had supposedly been married for five years.

It was strange; Skye suddenly felt a tugging in her chest, it only took her a few moments for her to recognise the feeling.

She felt guilty, a fraud maybe? Skye wasn’t the Skye that Jemma was in love with, she knew that and in some messed up way she felt guilty for it. She pushed back into the mattress, pressing her hands over her eyes.

A few minutes later the bathroom door opened and Jemma walked out wrapped up in a towel. Skye felt an odd urge to cover up, even though she knew it was ridiculous to be self-conscious especially after what they had just done.

Jemma dropped her towel and climbed back into bed, pulling the covers over both of them. “Are you alright sweetie?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Skye lied.

She wasn’t sure if Jemma believed her or not, but she didn’t say anything else about it, instead she curled up against Skye, lying her head in her chest. Instinctively Skye wrapped her arms around Jemma, who smelled faintly of vanilla shower gel.

Skye closed her eyes, suddenly very tired, and as Jemma shuffled against her before finally settling down comfortably almost half on top of her, Skye felt her guilt vanish. Instead she felt a different tug in her chest, but this time she couldn’t figure out what it was.

* * *

A month, that’s how long Skye has been stuck in this world. But maybe stuck is too strong of a word now, because as time has gone on, Skye found herself enjoying her time here. It was certainly nice not to have to worry about whether she’ll die or on a regular basis.

Sure Skye still had to find ways to avoid cooking, because she was honestly terrible at it and she often found herself back tracking if she said something she maybe shouldn’t know about but she was actually starting to enjoy herself.

So far Skye’s seen the Masked Man four more times. He always appeared suddenly, as if out of thin air. Just staring. The first two Skye chased after him, but he always seemed to be a step ahead of her, always just out of reach. Skye didn’t understand how he could evade her so easily. Which was why when she saw him the next time she didn’t even try and chase him. And slowly she found herself being accustomed to living in this world.

Skye did find herself missing everyone back at SHIELD, they had become like her family and she often wondered if she would ever find a way back. It was usually at night at Skye missed home the most; when she was alone with her thoughts and all she could hear was the sound of her own voice, and Jemma’s breath in her ear.

One thing Skye was content with was the amount of sleep she got. Skye’s never felt so rested in her life, she never got to sleep in back at SHIELD. Suddenly, Skye heard the front door open and she frowned. Jemma had left for work already and she didn’t know anyone else other than Beth, who definitely wouldn’t be coming by their apartment. Skye threw the covers off herself, quickly grabbed a purple umbrella she remembered seeing in the closet before tiptoeing out the bedroom.

She rounded the corner to the front door, umbrella raised and ready to strike. She swung her arms down. Jemma shrieked, her eyes wide at the sight of the umbrella swinging towards her face. A second later Skye realised who she was attacking, the umbrella stopped a centimeter from her face.

Jemma clutched her chest, “What on Earth are you doing?”

Skye dropped her arms to her side and shrugged apologetically, “I thought you were an intruder.”

“You scared the life out of me,” she said, as she tried to calm her erratically beating heart.

“I’m sorry. But in all fairness you’re supposed to be working today. I thought you left before I woke up.”

“I did,” Jemma told her, “But then I remembered some advice a colleague suggested to me a couple of weeks ago. I took the day off.”

Skye gasped over dramatically, “What? Jemma Simmons taking a day off? This is unheard of!”

“Oh hush you,” Jemma slapped her shoulder gently, “I thought we could spend the day together. Maybe go to a museum, see a movie and go out for lunch,” she suggested.

“That sounds great.”

“And I’ll be with you the whole day, so you’ll remember our plans this time,” Jemma teased.

Skye rolled her eyes, “I’m not going to live that down am I?”

“Not a chance.” Jemma pressed a kiss to Skye’s cheek, “I stopped by the place that has your favourite waffles on the way back.” She said, lifting up the cardboard box in her hand, which Skye hadn’t noticed before.

“That’s so sweet of you.”

“I got your favourite, peanut butter and banana, extra banana,” Jemma told her as they walked into the kitchen.

Jemma placed it on a plate and then set it on the counter, they sat next to each other on the stools. “You didn’t get any for yourself?”

Jemma shook her head, “I’ve already had breakfast.”

Skye promptly cut the waffle in half, pushing it closer to Jemma on the plate, “Here we can share.”

“Skye-“ she was cut off by Skye waving the plate under her nose.

“Come on you’ve gotta admit these smell pretty damn good.” Skye quirked an eyebrow, a playful grin on her lips.

“Oh alright.”

They spent the next few minutes demolishing the breakfast. Skye tried to give Jemma the last bite but Jemma told her she was stuffed, only after reminding her that it was her second breakfast did Skye eat it. Skye tossed the used cutlery and plate in the dishwasher; Jemma nudged Skye towards the door.

“Now go get dressed so we can go out.”

“So soon?”

“It’s not everyday I get to spend all day with you.”

“Ok, I’m going!” Skye said with a laugh as Jemma pushed her again.

It didn’t take Skye very long to get dressed and yank a hairbrush through her hair, which she just ended up pulling into a high ponytail anyway. She tugged her boots on and pulled a leather jacket on, that hugged her shoulders nicely.

“Ready!” Skye announced as she stepped out of the bedroom. She wandered back into the kitchen where Jemma was leaning on the edge of the counter staring at her laptop screen.

“How does visiting the Met sound?”

“It sounds artsy.”

“It says here there’s a _Cubism_ and a _Treasures from India_ Exhibition that sound interesting.”

“That sounds cool, and after that a movie, right?”

“Mmm, what do you think we should see?”

“What would you say if I said Big Hero 6?” Skye asked almost tentatively.

“I would say that sounds perfect.” Jemma said without missing a beat.

“Really?”

“Of course silly, I know how much you love Disney.”

Skye knew she shouldn’t be surprised that Jemma knew one of her biggest secrets, but back at SHIELD no one knew her love for childhood movies, especially Disney ones. As a kid, she used to watch them when she was lonely or scared and as she got older they had a calming effect on her. But she knew that the guys at SHIELD would get a ton of laughs from it so she just kept it a secret there.

“Yeah,” was all Skye said.

“So,” Jemma began as she closed her laptop, “Shall we get going?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

* * *

The Metropolitan Museum of Art was just as overcrowded as any other day. Although the tall arches and ceiling stopped Skye from feeling too much like she was being squished into a box.

They first visited the Cubism exhibition and if Skye was honest she didn’t really get why it was considered art. It was mostly different shades of brown shapes on a canvas, but Jemma seemed enthralled by it all so she stayed silent on her criticisms Jemma’s hand stayed firmly grasped in Skye’s the whole time, as they walked idly through the long halls, filled with artwork. Not that Skye minded. In fact, Skye often found herself focusing on the touch when they Jemma stayed standing in front a painting for a few too many moments. There was one she found interesting, it was called Composition, but that was probably because it was one of the few that actually had colour and looked vaguely different from the others.

They went to the Treasures from India Exhibition next, which Skye found exceptionally more interesting than the last. Other cultures had always interested her; she liked the idea that humans could be so different from each other, even though they were biologically the same. The intricate work of some of the pieces kind of reminded her of coding, in a strange way. The smallest details could make a huge difference.

After they had visited the two exhibitions Jemma had wanted to see, they just walked through random doors and up or down staircases, not really caring what they saw next.

Jemma pulled Skye to a stop in front of another painting.

“The Harvester by Pieter Bruegel the Elder,” Jemma read quietly. “When I was younger I always wanted to know how to paint.”

“And here I was thinking you were all about science,” Skye teased.

“Yes well I quickly realised that I had no artistic talent what so ever and I promptly turned to science which I found much more simple.”

“You know, only you would say that.” Skye said grinning at Jemma, who just rolled her eyes and focused back on the painting.

“So now all I’m able to do is admire other peoples art rather than create my own,” Jemma said, “It’s quite marvellous isn’t it? So beautiful.” she said nodding towards the painting.

Skye’s gaze lingered on Jemma’s profile for a moment more before she cleared her throat and looked at the painting in front of her. “Um yeah. Yeah it is.”

* * *

They decided to get lunch before the movie. Nothing extravagant, just hotdogs from a vendor. Skye smothered hers in ketchup and mustard, making Jemma scrunch her nose up in disgust.

“I’m not quite sure why you insist on doing that every time we have hotdogs,” Jemma said eyeing the food in Skye’s hands.

Skye took a large bite defiantly making Jemma laughed as she smudge red and yellow on her nose. Using the back of her hand, Skye wiped her the condiments off her face, “Ha ha,” Skye said sarcastically, “It tastes good, alright?”

“Of course it does sweetie.”

“Hey, at least it’s not tasteless like yours is,” Skye said knocking her shoulder against Jemma’s.

“You know it’s much easier to eat like this,” Jemma replied practically.

“Come on Jem, sometimes you’ve got to live a little,” Skye said.

“I know how to live, I just like to live orderly.”

Skye chuckled warmly. “I know you do.”

They sat down on a bench while they finished their lunch, before tossing the paper in a near by bin. Jemma was quick to reclaim Skye’s hand.

“So, Big Hero 6?” Skye asked.

Jemma glanced at her watch, “There’s one playing in ten minutes. I’m sure we could make it if we run. The cinema’s only a few blocks down.” 

“Come on then!” Skye pulled Jemma down the sidewalk, dodging various people as she did so.

“What are you doing Skye?” Jemma called, laughing.

“Running.”

“If was a figure of speech!”

Skye just grinned back at Jemma who was running slightly behind her, “Come on Jemma, live a little!”

* * *

The cinema was dark as the two women walked in late. Skye held a large bucket of popcorn, a size larger than Jemma wanted, but Skye had managed to persuade her, and Jemma held one tall slushie for them to share. They weren’t the only adults in the theatre, albeit most of them were with children but Skye spotted a few who appeared to be by themselves or with friends.

They quickly found their seats and settled in, as the last few new trailers played on the large screen in front of them. Skye felt Jemma take hold of her hand in a light grasp, bringing it into her lap and absentmindedly playing with her fingers. A small smile appeared on Skye’s lips at the touch.

The same tugging in her chest that Skye had been feeling came back. Her smile faltered when she realised what was happening. Jemma had managed to make her grin like an idiot, simply by touching her hand. As the Disney theme tune began to play and the Disney Castle appeared on the screen Skye finally recognised what that tugging in her chest was and she knew she was falling for Jemma Simmons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

It was late and they had only just got back from their dinner. As soon as the apartment door was shut Jemma’s fingers tangled in Skye’s hair and she pressed their lips together. They made their way into their bedroom; they shrugged off their jackets and tossed them on the floor while kicking off their shoes at the same time.

Skye grasped Jemma’s hand and walked backwards towards the bed, pulling Jemma down on top of her.

Jemma leaned down and kissed Skye slowly. She ran a hand through Skye’s hair, pushing it out of her face, “You seem different,” Jemma whispered.

“I do?” Skye asked.

“Mm,” Jemma nodded, “I love you.”

Skye knew she was falling for Jemma but she couldn’t bring herself to say the words, not when she didn’t love her yet, so instead she brought their lips together in a deep kiss, kissing Jemma until any memory of what they had been talking about disappeared.

* * *

Jemma woke to an empty bed. And the smell of burning. Burning? She threw the covers off herself. Quickly pulling on some clothes that were tossed on the floor before sprinting out of the bedroom. Following her nose, Jemma dashed into the kitchen, just in time to see Skye dumping a frying pan in the sink, swatting her hand in front of her as smoke rose from the pan.

“Skye?”

“Oh hey Jemma.” Skye said.

“What are you doing?”

“Well… I _was_ making you pancakes but they uh…burned a little.” Skye said bashfully.

Jemma arched an eyebrow, “You never burn anything,” she recalled.

“I know,” Skye lied, she burned stuff all the time, “But I was desperate for the bathroom so I went and when I came back, this happened,” she gestured to the sink. “I know it wasn’t smart to leave it on the stove,” Skye said next, guessing what Jemma was about to say.

“Well at least you didn’t burn the apartment down.”

“I’m sorry about this, I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed but it’s all ruined now.” Skye pouted.

“Thank you Skye, I really appreciate it.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“Oh hush you, I mean it. Now, how about we go to a café instead?” Jemma suggested quickly before Skye could argue with her again.

“Alright.”

They threw on some clothes and headed out the apartment. The café was only a ten minute walk from their apartment so they started off in the direction it was in, winding their way through the smaller streets of New York City.

They were almost there when a hooded man stepped out in front of them. Skye’s heart rate spike, at first glance she had thought it was the Masked Man, when she realised it wasn’t she felt slightly calmer, although not much. Especially as the next second the man whipped out a sharp knife, pointing it at them and waving it about uncontrollably.

His hood was dark brown and pulled low over his face, casting a shadow. He was larger than Skye, but he wasn’t confident, Skye could see that easily. Even though it was clear that he had no idea what he was doing, Skye still worried for Jemma who stood frozen in fear next to her.

“Give me your wallets,” he ordered, his voice low and gruff, “Your wallets and- and your phones.”

Skye’s instincts kicked in, she stepped in front of Jemma, protecting her, turning her body to the right slightly, hiding her front to protect any vital organs in case the attacker was stupid enough to make a move.

“I don’t think so,” Skye said firmly.

She felt Jemma grip her hand tightly, “Skye what are you doing?” Jemma asked nervously, “Just do as he says.”

“I’d listen to y’er lady friend,” the mugger said, attempting to sound threatening.

Skye had to resist rolling her eyes, they’d been standing there for a good few minutes, and she knew that if he was going to be any danger he would have attacked by now, her arms weren’t even up.

“Jem you need to let go of my hand,” Skye whispered to Jemma not taking her eyes off their assailant.

“Skye, what are you going to do?”

“Just trust me ok? I’d rather we don’t get mugged today.”

“What…what are you talkin’ about over there?”

“Trust me,” Skye repeated.

Jemma nodded and tentatively let go of Skye’s hand. Skye stepped forwards and the mugger took a startled step back, surprised that she made a move. In one swift movement she dashed forwards grasping his wrist and twisting his hand making him shriek in pain and drop the knife. Skye ducked down and spun, sweeping his legs from underneath him. She continued her turn bringing her palm up and colliding with his chest, causing him to toppled backwards because of his own weight. Skye kicked the knife out of reach, before striding towards him.

“Run now, or I’ll call the cops,” Skye ordered.

In seconds the man was scrambling to his feet and disappearing around the corner, out of sight. Skye turned back to Jemma who stood there wide-eyed.

“Jemma, are you ok?” Skye asked worriedly, she ran her hands up and down her arms tenderly.

Jemma nodded, “I’m fine. But how did…how can- when did you learn to do _that_?”

“I…” For one brief ridiculous second, Skye almost told Jemma the truth. It was becoming harder and harder to lie to her with every day that passed. But she knew that the truth wouldn’t make any sense either, Jemma would think she’s crazy and probably send her off to some mental care unit. This Jemma wouldn’t understand, no matter how much Skye wanted her too, so instead she lied. Again. “I’ve been taking martial arts classes.”

“What?”

“Martial arts, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“Why on earth would you keep that a secret from me?!” Jemma asked exasperatedly.

Skye shrugged, “I guess I didn’t want you to worry. You’ve been so busy recently…”

Jemma smiled softly and it felt like a stab in Skye’s back, “Oh Skye,” she ran a hand down Skye’s arm and gripped her hand, “You know you can always tell me anything. No matter how absurd you may think it is.”

Skye gave her a tight-lipped smile as she tried to not let the guilt become too overbearing, “I know.”

Jemma kissed Skye’s lips lightly, “Thank you for saving us sweetie. If anything I’m glad you started taking martial arts classes, they certainly came in handy.”

“Are you sure you’re ok Jem?”

Jemma nodded, “Maybe a little shaken up but no one got hurt, well except for him,” she added making Skye chuckle, “Come on, lets go get breakfast.”

* * *

The café wasn’t very busy when they got there. Skye found them a table near the window as Jemma went to the counter to pick out their breakfast. Jemma came up to the table a few minutes later carrying a tray with two hot chocolates and two breakfast Panini’s.

As they dug into the food, the recent attack was pushed out of their thoughts. And when Skye reached across the table to wipe a smear of whipped cream from the corner of Jemma’s mouth, she knew she was in love.

* * *

It was the night before Jemma’s next day off that Skye suddenly jumped up from the sofa, startling Jemma so much that she let out a high pitch squeal.

“What are you doing?” Jemma gasped.

“We’re going out.”

“We are?”

“Yep, just for drinks, we haven’t that in months,” Skye said, “I love staying in with you Jemma, but I’m 26 and you’re 27, we shouldn’t be spending every night on the sofa.”

“Alright,” Jemma agreed, “Although we did go out with Christine and her husband last month.”

Skye nodded like she knew who those people were, “Well it still feels like a long time. Let’s just throw on some clothes and we can go.”

The bar they ended up at was dimly lit, filled with strangers and the air was humming with people chatting and laughing. After getting two drinks they miraculously found a free table, which they quickly sat down at.

“This is actually nice,” Jemma said as she took a sip of her cocktail, “With the little free time I have, I forgot how much I missed going out.”

“See I told you this was a good idea, a nice change of scene.” Skye brought her glass to her lips, drinking her beer, “So…if you were born into another dimesion, what do you think you would be doing?” Skye asked. It was a little risky, but Skye wanted to see what Jemma would say.

“Hm… I’m not sure,” she rested her chin on her hand, “When I was younger I always wanted to be a astronaut.”

“Really?”

“Yep, silly I know.”

“No it’s cute,” Skye grinned, “I think you’d be a good scientist.”

“And why’s that?”

Skye shrugged, “I don’t know, I can just imagine it. Dr Jemma Simmons, two PhD’s, finding a cure for the common cold,” Skye said in an overly dramatic voice.

“Two PhD’s?”

Skye nodded, “I’m thinking biochemistry.”

“I’m clever in this different dimension,” Jemma noted.

“You’re clever in this one too.”

Jemma laughed, “Oh hush you. Ok, if I’m a scientist, what would you be?”

“A spy,” Skye answered easily.

“A spy?” Jemma repeated.

“Yeah, you know espionage, working for a secret government agency, saving the day. Something like that.” Jemma laughed. “What? You can’t imagine it?” Skye asked sounding offended.

“I’m sorry, I’m sure you’d be a fantastic spy.”

“You don’t think I could do it, do you?”

“Well…”

“I could be a spy,” Skye insisted. Jemma really didn’t know the half of it.

“I’m sure you could be.”

“I could be a spy right now, how do you know my Patisserie isn’t just a cover up? I could be on a secret undercover mission right now,” Skye said as she leaned forwards, whispering overdramatically.

They didn’t stay too long at the bar, only two hours, they stepped outside and Skye took in a deep breath, savouring the fresh air. The few beers she’s consumed over their time at the bar were coursing through her, making her feel light and happy. She smiled over at Jemma, who returned the gesture.

“I had at good time tonight. Thank you for suggesting this,” Jemma said as they started walking in the direction of their apartment.

“We should definitely do it more often,” Skye agreed. She grasped Jemma’s hand and swung their arms between them playfully. Suddenly Skye pulled them to a stop, Jemma looked at her curiously. “You know I love you right,” the words flowed easily from Skye’s lips and it was a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Jemma smiled softly at her, “Of course I know that, I love you too,” Jemma pressed a fleeting kiss on Skye’s lips, “Now lets get home, I’m absolutely freezing.”

Just then everything seemed to stand still, the air turned icy, more so than before and the sounds of New York seemed to vanish. Skye and Jemma looked at each other at the same time.

“What’s going on?” Jemma asked nervously.

“I don’t know,” Skye murmured, as she peered around her intently.

Jemma’s grip tightened on her hand and Skye pulled her closer, “Skye let’s go home,” Jemma said, but this time her voice sounded strange like she was underwater.

The streets around them started tilt and blur and then suddenly at the end of the pavement stood the Masked Man. He held the 084 hanging by his side, the familiar purple orb still in it’s place on top of the gun. Skye felt Jemma grasp at her, telling her to run, but she was starting to blur too and eventually Skye couldn’t even understand what she was saying.

“What do you want!” Skye shouted at him, her voice filled with emotion. “Just leave me alone!”

Skye felt Jemma’s grip loosen and disappear and when she turned to check on her, she was gone. Skye whipped her head around, searching for her, but she was no where to be seen. The Masked Man surged forwards and only then did Skye run, but it was like she was running at the bottom of the ocean, her feet wouldn’t run fast enough no matter how much she urged herself on. The streets of New York started to fall away, leaving darkness in its place.

The Masked Man caught up easily. He swooped in front of her, and his piercing blue eyes stared down at her, she scrambled back, hitting a wall that wasn’t there before. He raised his arm and fired two shots, but they weren’t at her, they hit the wall behind her.

The wall started to disintegrate where the shots had been fired until a large black hole filled it’s place.

“Where’s Jemma?” Skye asked. “Tell me!”

But he didn’t answer; he darted forwards and wrapped a hand around Skye’s neck, lifting her off the ground with unnatural strength.

“See you on the other side.” He hissed.

And then he threw her. The wall sucked her inside, pulling her in, Skye fought for breath but there was no air. And then she was falling, and she couldn’t stop.

* * *

Skye gasped as she woke up, she sat up straight in bed, only to be forced to lie back down again as the room span. She coughed deeply and sucked another breath of air in. As the room came in to focus Skye immediately recognised where she was, because she’d been there before, she was lying in bed in one of SHIELD’s medical pods. The ECG was going crazy next to her, which didn’t surprise her considering how fast her heart was beating at the moment.

Her mind was still fuzzy but she knew she was back in her dimension now. What had the Masked Man done to bring her back? Then Skye remembered Jemma, Jemma had disappeared; the Masked Man had done something to her. She had to make sure she was ok.

Skye ripped off the cords that were attached to her and she threw the thin sheet off her. She got out of bed, only to have her knees buckle, she caught herself from falling on the bed. Skye took the two steps to reach the wall and braced herself against in. Skye had just stepped out of the pod when Coulson came running towards her.

“Skye! You’re awake.” He said sounding shocked.

“Where’s…where’s Jemma?” Skye asked weakly.

“You’re swaying on your feet, Skye, come on you need to get back in bed.”

Skye didn’t have enough energy to fight him so she let him lead her back to the bed, “Jemma…” Skye repeated tiredly.

“Simmons is sleeping, we’ve been taking shifts each night looking after you,” he told her.

“What happened?”

“We’ll explain in the morning.”

Skye only nodded, Coulson pulled the sheet back over her, just as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

The sound of the pod door opening brought Skye out of her sleep. She opened her eyes, only to squint at the bright light in the room.

“Jemma,” Skye breathed as she saw the scientist, it was strange to see her back in her SHIELD lab coat, Skye thought.

“Skye, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.” She said apologetically.

“No it’s fine.”

“It’s so good to see you awake,” Jemma said honestly.

“How long was I out?”

“For quite some time-“

“How long Jemma?”

“Almost two months,” Skye sucked in a breath. That’s how long she’d been in the other dimension too. She figured the two dimensions must be happening at the same time.

“I’m going to run some routine tests, if that’s alright with you,” Jemma asked and Skye nodded. Jemma went about completing the tests, writing a few things down on the clipboard she brought in with her.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Jemma asked a few moments later and Skye blushed, she hadn’t realised she’d been staring.

“No reason.”

Jemma stared at her for a second before nodding, “How are you feeling? Nauseous at all, tired?”

“I feel fine,” Skye said honestly, she hadn’t felt too great when she had woken up the first time but the sleep had seemed fix all that.

“Good, good. Now, you may feel a bit weak, because of the muscle loss of the last two months. We’ll have to ease you back into training slowly, so you don’t push yourself too much.”

Skye nodded, “Ok.”

After another few minutes Jemma finished up her tests and declared that Skye was fit and healthy other than being slightly weaker than before. Jemma placed down her clip board and came to stand closer to Skye, who had to resist reaching out to hold her hand, which she had become used to doing when Jemma was in her presence.

“I know you just woke up Skye, but, can you tell me what happened that caused you to be placed under the coma?”

“That guy with the 084 shot me with it, one second I was chasing him down and the next my vision went and that’s all I can remember. Did we get the guy?” Skye asked after.

“We did,” Jemma nodded, “May shot him with an ICER.”

“Good.” Skye sighed contently. “What happened after?”

“He was taken to a containment facility and the 084 was put in Storage. When Trip found you, he thought you were…”

“He did?”

“Yes. But then he found a pulse, it was terribly week and he rushed you back to the Base as fast as he could. Everyone was so worried.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. Your safe now, and at least we now know that the 084 puts peoples in coma’s. One less thing to have to try and figure out.”

“Yeah…”

Jemma glanced at Skye intently, her eyes narrowed suspiciously, “There’s something you’re not telling me.”

Skye sighed and ran a hand through her hair, “I’ve just woken up from in a coma that I’ve been in for 2 months, I guess my spy skills are a little rusty,” she said jokingly

“What are you talking about Skye?”

“Trust me, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the last one. 
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

In the end Skye told the team what happened to her, after being worn down by their constant insisting.

She didn’t go into too much detail, carefully leaving out any mention of Jemma. She already felt silly enough telling them that she was somehow transported to a different dimension, and the team were quick to swoop in making fun of her for owning a Patisserie. So also telling them that she may have fallen in love with Jemma Simmons would be the icing on the cake for them. Not to mention Skye really didn’t need her finding out.

Skye wasn’t sure if anyone actually believed that the 084 could actually send people to different dimensions, but if they didn’t no one said anything. But then again these were people that dealt with aliens on a regular basis, so not much could be too surprising.

A few days after Skye woke up Jemma told her they were going to begin to do physiotherapy, to start to increase her muscles strength again. Skye tried to insist that she was fine, but Jemma told her it was just a safety measure and that she needed to be in top condition to go back into field missions.  

But in the end Skye didn’t mind, it meant getting to spend hours alone with Jemma, which Skye could never complain about. 

Skye was crashed in the common room watching TV, it was late, but she couldn’t sleep so instead she decided to watch a movie. Mulan played across the screen and the song ‘ _I’ll Make a Make a Man Out of You’_ sounded through the speakers. A large bowl of popcorn was placed in her blanket-covered lap; she snatched up and piece and she tossed a piece in the air catching it in her mouth.

Skye’s attention went away from the movie when she heard footsteps coming towards the common room, followed by the sound of a voice, Jemma’s voice, “What are you doing up so late?” she asked, “You should be resting.”

“I could say the same thing.”

Jemma chuckled, “You have a point there. I didn’t know you were a fan of Mulan.”

“Oh uh I’m not, it was just on,” she lied but Jemma saw right through it.

She strode into the room and snatched the remote Skye was fumbling with out of her hands and placed it on the coffee table in front of them.

“I love this movie,” Jemma told her.

“Oh, ok,” Skye smiled weakly at her. “So…why are you up so late?” she asked, switching the conversation topic quickly.

“If my memory serves me correctly, I think I asked you that question first,” Jemma said.

Skye laughed, she moved her legs, making room for Jemma who sat down next to her; after she did Skye instinctively threw half the blanket over Jemma’s legs too.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Do you know why?” Jemma asked.

“Its not to do with the 084 incident if that’s what you’re wondering,” Skye told her, “I was just restless, probably because you have me doing lame ass exercises,” she teased lightly.

But honestly it was because Skye couldn’t stop thinking about the biochemist. She was constantly trying to get rid of her feelings for the other women and every time she thought she was getting somewhere, all it took was seeing Jemma for them to come flooding back.

“You know they’re helping so stop your complaining. I think you should be able to get back to regular training soon anyway.” Jemma told her, “Maybe not as vigorous at first, but I already spoke to May about that, not that I really needed too,” she added.

“Awesome.” Skye said.

“You don’t sound as happy as I thought you would.” Jemma noted.

“No I am,” Skye insisted, and she was, it was just the thought of not being able to spend as much time with Jemma that was dulling her excitement. Their focus shifted towards the television. “You never told me why you were up,” Skye said a song later.

“I was just finishing up in the lab, I saw the light from the television and thought I’d come and investigate.” Jemma explained.

“I know we work for SHIELD but you shouldn’t stay up so late, it’s not healthy for you Jemma,” Skye told her.

“I know, but something’s just have to be done, and you can’t really say anything, we’re both up right now,” she reminded.

“Yeah well, still,” Skye argued lamely.

“Why are you calling me Jemma all of a sudden?” Jemma asked suddenly.

“Huh?”

“You never did it before, I noticed it when you woke up but didn’t say anything.”

Skye blushed, “Sorry, I can stop.”

Jemma shook her head, “No it’s fine, and it’s actually a nice change from being called Simmons all the time. I was just curious as to why you started doing it. I wasn’t even sure you knew my first name,” she joked.

“I knew your first,” Skye chuckled.

“Well that’s obvious _now_.”

They continued to talk for a little while longer but then they slipped into compatible silence, watching the end of the film. At some point during the movie Skye began to get sleepy and eventually she closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

When Skye woke up she had a painful ache in her neck from sleeping sitting upright. There was a weight on Skye’s lap that ended up being Jemma’s head, who had at some point lain out length ways on the sofa resting her head on her lap.

Skye smiled softly down at the scientist. She carefully brushed her hair out of her face, where it had fallen over her eyes. Skye refrained from leaning down to kiss Jemma’s forehead. It was a good thing she didn’t because moments later Jemma’s eyes fluttered open.

She looked around confused for a moment before sitting up, “I didn’t realise we fell asleep,” she grumbled.

“Mm we did.” Skye rolled her neck.

“We better get ready for the day,” Jemma said as she stood up. “I’ll see in in an hour for physio?”

Skye nodded, “Sounds good.”

Jemma sent Skye a small smile before disappearing out the common room, Skye groaned and face planted the sofa. Yeah, she was definitely still in love with Jemma Simmons.

* * *

Skye got into the habit of spending her time in Jemma’s lab after physio, usually just on her laptop, and sometimes the two women didn’t even speak but Jemma never kicked Skye out so she figured she wasn’t being to annoying.

With her laptop under her arm, Skye wandered down the hall from Jemma’s lab where she had just spent the last 45 minutes. She ducked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water; Trip was already there, meticulously constructing a rather large sandwich.

“Hey Skye.”

“Hi Trip.” Skye grinned at him.

“When are you getting back into training? I’m missing my partner out in the field.”

“Two days,” Skye said happily, she headed to the fridge, slapping Trip’s hand as she walked by, then grabbed a bottle of water. She unscrewed it, before taking a long drink.

“So where have you been for the past hour?” Trip asked next, a glint in his eye. Skye frowned at him. “I bet I can answer that,” he said before Skye could say anything.

“What are you trying to say?”

“You were with Simmons, weren’t you? In her lab.”

“Yeah? So what if I was?” he wiggled his eyebrows at her, a smirk on his lips. “Why are you looking at me like that?” she asked exasperatedly.

“You know why.”

“Just stop it,” she said placing a hand on his face and shoving it backwards. He wasn’t phased by it, instead he just laughed.

“Come on Skye, you’re _so_ obvious.”

“I have nothing to be obvious about,” Skye defended. She stalked out the kitchen.

“You like Simmons,” he sang, as he followed her.

“Shut up,” Skye hissed.

“Ha I knew it!” he exclaimed.

“Dude, seriously, shut the fuck up.”

He laughed but nodded, “Alright, alright. I’m sorry.”

Skye glanced around them, luckily no one was in sight, “Can you please just keep this between the two of us? I’d rather that Simmons didn’t find out about this.” She whispered.

“Oh man, you really like her, don’t you?”

Skye dragged Trip down the hall and into an empty training room; she slammed the door shut behind them.

“Yes I really, do so as my friend I would appreciate it if you didn’t say anything to her. I may not be at my top game right now, but I could still beat your ass.”

“No I won’t tell a soul,” Trip said quickly, “Sorry I didn’t mean to get you all mad.”

Skye sighed, “I’m not mad, it’s just…I really like her, ok?” More like love.

“I get what you mean,” Trip nodded.

“You do?”

“When I first met Jemma I’m gonna admit to you, I really liked her a lot.” Skye glared at him and he quickly added, “I don’t anymore, not like that at least. I was gonna ask her out or something but I got the feeling she didn’t like me like that so I never did. And do you know why I didn’t think she’d ever like me like that?”

“Why’s that?” Skye asked.

“Well if I’m honest, I’ve always thought it was because she had a secret thing for you.”

Skye’s first reaction was to scoff, “You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

“I’m really not.” Trip said sincerely, “But I could be wrong.” He slapped his hands on his knees before standing up, “I’m gonna get back to the kitchen, there’s a sandwich in there that’s calling to me.

Skye watched him go, she stayed in the training room for a few more minutes, mulling over Trip’s words.

* * *

Jemma halted in her stride at the sound of hushed voices. She recognised both voices easily, Skye and Trip where whispering to each other.

“Shut up,” Skye hissed, her voice hushed.

“Ha I knew it!” he exclaimed.

“Dude, seriously, shut the fuck up.” Skye said slightly louder.

Trip laughed, “Alright, alright. I’m sorry.”

“Can you please just keep this between the two of us? I’d rather that Simmons didn’t find out about this.” She whispered.

Jemma frowned at her name being spoken. But it quickly turned to confusion when she heard what Trip said next, “Oh man, you really like her, don’t you?” The sound of footsteps coming quickly towards her, made Jemma duck into a lab quickly. Trip and Skye passed the lab door, Jemma heard them go into the training room, slamming the door behind them.

Skye liked her?

* * *

The next day Skye immediately knew something was off with Jemma during their physio session. The whole session Jemma barely spoke to her, and she avoided eye contact as much as possible. As soon as the time was up, Skye scoured the Base for Trip, when she found him in the Bus, where putting together a motorcycle, she strode up to him and gripped his shirt, pulling him closer to her.

“Did you tell Simmons anything she shouldn’t know about?” she snarled.

“What? No of course not!” he exclaimed.

“Then why the hell was she acting weird with me today?”

“I don’t know, but it definitely wasn’t my fault.” Skye released her grip and Trip rubbed his chest, “Dude, I think you scratched me.”

Skye rolled her eyes, “You’re a secret agent, I think you can get over it.”

“If Simmons is acting weird, just go talk to her about it.”

“Talking is the last thing I want to do.”

“You’re a secret agent, I think you can get over it,” he mimicked.

Skye snatched up the first thing she could and threw it at him, he caught it easily. Trip laughed as she stormed off.

“Just go talk to her!” he called, which Skye promptly answered by flipping him off.

Skye had no intention of going to talk to Jemma, instead she headed towards the training rooms. She was almost there when she rounded a corner, only to bump into the one person she was trying to avoid. A few free sheets of paper were knocked to the ground.

“Jemma!” Skye exclaimed. She quickly bent down to pick up the rogue sheets of paper and handed them to Jemma who took them gratefully.

“Thank you.”

“Uh…how are you?” she asked awkwardly.

“I’m fine Skye.”

“Good, yeah that’s good. I’m just gonna go…”

Skye had already taken a few steps away from Jemma when she called out to her, “Skye don’t go, I actually need to talk to you about something.”

She swivelled on her heel, “You do?”

Jemma nodded, “Do you want to come to my lab with me?”

Skye followed silently, it only took a couple of minutes to reach Jemma’s lab, she pushed the door open and held it for Skye to walk in first.

“Thanks,” Skye said as she walked past.

Jemma took a moment to file her papers away, leaving Skye to just lean on the holotable in the middle of the room, awkward. She didn’t think she’s felt this uncomfortable around Jemma since that first time she kissed her in the other dimension.

“I heard you and Trip talking the other day,” Jemma said suddenly, “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, I apologise.”

Jemma had always thought Skye was beautiful, from the moment she met her. And for a short while she even fancied her. But Jemma had always had a strong moral code, and she never dated her colleagues, she never let herself have feelings for anyone she worked with.

Skye cursed silently, “Oh. Um that’s fine, I guess.”

“Skye I’m flattered really-“

“Jemma please stop.” Skye cut her off, and thankfully Jemma did, “I know what you’re going to say. You’re flattered but you don’t feel the same way, you still want us to be friends etcetera etcetera.” Skye sighed sadly, “I’m sorry I made things difficult between us.”

“You didn’t Skye,” Jemma said softly.

“But I did, didn’t I?”

Jemma just shrugged, “I don’t want this to stop us being friends. I just…I don’t want to be involved with someone I work with.”

“I understand,” Skye smiled, but it wasn’t her normal smile, pain was laced through it. “I’m going to go now, I think I’ve embarrassed myself enough for one day.”

Skye brushed passed Jemma, and thankfully, she didn’t try and stop her because as soon as Skye stepped out of Jemma’s lab she felt the tears start to fall.

* * *

Skye tried to act normal around Jemma but it was difficult. She knew she should be trying to get over her because Jemma had already told her she didn’t feel the same. But no matter how much she wanted it to happen, it never did.

* * *

Two weeks later Jemma was up late again in her lab, going over research that Coulson had given too her. She was leaning over the holotable as she tried to focus on the words on the page. She was almost at the end of the page when her lab door burst open and Skye stepped in.

“Skye?” Jemma asked surprised. “What are you doing here?”

But Skye seemed to have come with a plan because she went straight into a long rant, speaking so fast her words seemed to blur together, “I know you said that you didn’t have feelings for me and that’s fine, well it’s not fine really…but it’s fine. Anyway, I was thinking and I realised something. I realised that I never even tried, we never tried.”

“What are you trying to say Skye?”

Skye shrugged a shoulder, “You don’t have to say yes, and I don’t want to pressure you. I know you said you don’t want to date someone you work with but I figured I should at least ask. So uh Jemma do you want to go on a date with me?” Jemma knew she should say no, but for some reason she found herself nodding. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes, it’s a yes.”

As Jemma’s words registered in her mind a wide smile began to appear on Skye’s lips, “You actually said yes?” Skye breathed as if she couldn’t believe it was actually happening.

Saying yes went against everything Jemma’s moral code told her but she couldn’t help but say yes.

In her excitement Skye picked Jemma up and spun her around, she pressed a kiss to Jemma’s cheek, making her blush.

“Sorry,” Skye said, releasing her and taking a step back.

“You know we don’t necessarily have a lot of time to go on a date, right?” Jemma reminded.

“I know.” Skye clearly wasn’t worried about that issue if her smile was anything to go by, “I’ll think of something.”

**THE END**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone :D


End file.
